Adrian Seidelman
Adrian Seidelman is a male high school teacher and alter-ego of the titular character, Cybersix from the ''Cybersix'' series. He is friends with colleague Lucas Amato who is unaware Adrian and Cybersix are the same person. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Working in classics literature in Meridiana High School, Adrian must deal with the troublesome student Lori Anderson and her gang, who occasionally disrupt the lesson, the former having a crush on Adrian. The subsequent rejection of Lori's affection leads to her gang stalking and intimidating Adrian on his first day of work where he is saved by Lucas which forms a friendship among the two. After Cybersix is introduced, the two share a stronger bond as they are able to speak freely of her together as her existence is a secret in the public. At one point, their friendship is tested when Lucas mistakenly believes Adrian and Cybersix are lovers. Exclusive to the comics, Adrian has taken up the hobby of translating literary works, one of which relates to his situation of having more than one identity. The origin of Cybersix adopting the Adrian persona is also revealed in a flashback where a young Cyber6, having recently fled from Von Reichter's massacre of the cybers and on the run, witnesses a fatal car accident which has killed the two parents and son. Seeing as there were no other witnesses and that the boy was her age, Cyber6 steals his identity and uses it to be able to live in the nearby city, receiving an education and job because of this. This naturally isolates him and prevents him from forming friendships but would slowly allow people into his life. Appearance Adrian has an average appearance in both height and build, black hair brushed up and slicked back, wears large round eyeglasses and is often seen wearing his work clothes which consist of a white collar shirt, an orange tie, blue pants and a trench coat. The clothes are at least a size higher than his natural measurements, so that any noticeable features shown from the Cybersix persona are well concealed. Personality Adrian's personality depends on his situation. When teaching class, he is a stern no nonsense teacher, who doesn't tolerate disruption of any kind. Especially when it comes from the amorous Lori. However outside of class, he's a reserved, but nice person. Often keeping to himself, unless hanging out with Lucas. While he does keep his identity as Cybersix a secret, there are times when that persona breaks through. From major events like, Mysterious Shadow, when he reacts in shock to the vial of Sustenance Lucas stole, to minor events such in Full Moon Fascination, where he shows jealousy of Lucas' time with Elaine. He also proves to be a bad liar. In Lori is Missing, after Lori catches Cybersix with who she assumed was Adrian (it was really Data 7). Lori tells Lucas who immediately accuses Adrian of knowing and having and affair with Cybersix. While Adrian truthfully denies the affair, he stumbles when asked if he knew Cybersix. Only answering with "You wouldn't understand." Causing a rift between the two. Character Information Comics Cybersix had lived with 5000 other cybers in a secret laboratory in the Brazilian jungle, until their creator, Von Reichter, ordered for their deaths for being too rebellious. She's saved by a black slave and the two live peacefully in a village until he's found and murdered, leaving Cybersix alone to travel to safety to the city of Meridiana. She's unable to enter without proper identification, having none herself, until an opportunity arrives when she witnesses a fatal car accident that kills the entire family. She pulls the charred remains of the son from the burning wreck and buries him, and upon viewing his ID, decides she can pretend to be Adrian Seidelman as if he never died. Now living in Meridiana as Adrian, she takes the job as a courier, lives in the attic of a woman named Tina, and receives an education through mail. Adrian eventually graduates to university where he gets his bachelor's degree and takes a teaching position at the local college, now able to afford his own apartment and have the freedom to live as Cybersix during the night. Cybersix expresses her dislike of being Adrian and her guilt for stealing his identity. In Volume 6, the real Adrian's grandfather, Abraham Seidelman, sends a private detective to find his grandson in hopes of giving over his wealth before he dies. The two meet and she rejects the offer, but the man stubbornly refuses this and still wishes to give Adrian an inheritance. However, at Abraham's death, Adrian is told since he was proclaimed dead years ago, the money will go to a public foundation. It's implied in the end that Cybersix will keep her alter-ego for a while longer, however it's unclear just how long. Animated Adrian's history is left largely unexplained in the animated series. It's revealed through flashbacks in episode 2 that Cybersix had lived in a jungle with Cyber-29 until his death, and left Von Reichter sometime afterwards and took a male identity. He lived in small fishing village as revealed by Adrian to Lucas in episode 1. He also took teaching positions in Canada, as revealed by a confidential document glimpsed by Lori in episode 5, which also showed that he graduated from Okanagan University, majored in humanities literature, and wrote a B.A thesis titled "The Canterbury Tales and Dadaism in Modern English." His previous work experience included teaching at two other high schools, Fraser Valley High and Cariboo High, the latter being a part-time job. He currently lives in an apartment at 11107 Gateway Avenue, S., room 4-A, at Meridiana, SBC B6V 8B1. His phone number is 333-5829 and does not have a fax number or e-mail address. The animated series starts with Adrian's first day on the job, receiving a love confession from Lori and later being cornered by her gang for rejecting her. Lucas intervenes and saves Adrian, making the teenage boys run away, and the two have a meal together at the cafe where their friendship begins. In the end, before Cybersix has her final confrontation with Von Reichter, she gives her eyeglasses to Lori, who then gives it to Lucas. It's unknown if either understood Adrian was a disguise or not. It's also unknown if Cybersix, and therefore Adrian, had survived the explosion from the isle of doom. Relationships Lucas Amato Adrian is good friends with Lucas and the two often hang out together, such as during their lunch breaks and after hours at the cafe, and they presumably do other things together. While the cartoon series quickly resolved the love triangle between Adrian, Cybersix and Lucas, the comic series leaves the matter largely unresolved. Things are complicated when Cybersix tries to keep up the lie that she and Adrian are romantically involved to inspire jealousy out of Lucas. Data 7 Adrian and Data 7 don't interact much with each other but being siblings, they're naturally close. When Data 7 knows something and needs to tell Adrian, such as when Lori went missing and when he found Von Reichter's secret base, Adrian will instinctively know what he's trying to say. And when Cybersix became injured and she tried to leave for work as Adrian, Data 7 became protective and attempted to block his path and later followed him around, and in the same episode, Data 7 appears to be giving Adrian a kiss. Julian Adrian and Julian's only meeting is in episode 2, where Julian succeeds in stealing Adrian's wallet but returns it out of guilt. Adrian felt sympathetic towards the child as he reminded him of Cyber-29, and follows him to find out Julian is living in an abandoned building where José has set up his base of operations. Julian would later only interact with Cybersix and Data 7. Lori Anderson Adrian Seidelman and Lori Anderson have a very complicated relationship. While it's pretty obvious, Lori is infatuated with him, she never pays attention to his class. Implying her attraction is mainly physical. Whilst Adrian doesn't share the same feelings with her and views her as a disruption of his class. Despite that, their relationship does share instances of it being deeper. On the Lori side of things, she is actually hurt when she apparently stumbles upon an alleged affair between him and Cybersix, not even knowing that they are one and the same. She also shows some concern over him after he fell into the water, from an attack by Griselda. Adrian in turn does care about Lori's wellbeing when he finds out she's missing and in the Cybersix persona, went as far as setting Jose's drill tank on fire with him in it for his role in her kidnapping. He also shows concern for Lori when he finds her semi conscious after an encounter with The Eye. Before Cybersix goes out to confront Dr. Von Reichter, she reveals her dual identity to Lori and gives her Adrian's glasses to remember her by. Although Lori didn't like Cybersix after her first meeting with her, it seemed that she still loves Adrian regardless of who he really is, since she was willing to go with Lucas to help find her. When the lab explodes, Lori is just as devastated as Lucas when she thought Cybersix was dead. To add insult to injury, unlike Lucas, she never got a hint that Cybersix might still be alive. Quotes Comic English translation from Zanaan/Xanaan *''"I am no longer Adrian Seidelman. I remove the male clothing that camouflage me all day. I verify that I am always a woman."'' *''"It makes me feel a bit more human. I'm continuing the tradition of Fernando Pessoa, the Portuguese poet who lived as four different people at once."'' Animated Trivia *An early idea of Carlos Meglia for the comics had Cybersix's alter-ego be a police officer instead of a high school teacher, the change was made to allude to literary works which could relate to Cybersix's situation. **A possible reference to this early idea is made in the comics, where Yashimoto imagines Cybersix's alter-ego as a female police officer named Anita Fatal. *Adrian's name is unisex. **The Latin American dub renamed Adrian "René", which is also a unisex name. *Adrian works as a high school teacher in the animated series while he's a college professor in the comics.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professor *Unlike the animated series, Yashimoto does not find out Cybersix's secret identity as Adrian Seidelman in the comics, although he does conceives the idea of her being a comic book superhero with a male alter ego. *In the sixth episode, Blue Birds of Horror, Adrian wakes up already dressed as a male (flat chest, hair slicked back and wearing the eyeglasses) instead of the expected feminine appearance of Cybersix, although this is later corrected in episode 12. *Adrian's most prominent appearance is in the twelfth episode, Daylight Devil, with Cybersix only appearing at the beginning. *In the final episode, The Final Confrontation, Cybersix gives her eyeglasses to Lori, who in turn gives it to Lucas. Due to the ambiguity and cliff ending, it's unclear if Lori and Lucas now know Adrian is Cybersix's secret identity. *On the 2014 DVD commentary with Brady Hartel, it's revealed there was debate amongst the animated series creators on whether to cast different voice actors for the characters, Cybersix and Adrian. **The two characters do have separate voice actors in French, with Dominique Vallee as Cybersix and Yann Le Madic as Adrian. *On the 2014 DVD commentary with Cathy Weseluck, the English voice actor for Cybersix and Adrian, Weseluck has stated her opinion on the dual identity protagonist and its possible relation to real world transgenderism. **Although this would be incorrect to apply to Cybersix as she does not identify as male and simply cross-dresses. **Weseluck has also expressed her belief that Lucas has found out that Adrian was Cybersix in disguise. **She also said that if Lucas were to meet Cybersix at Adrian's apartment, they would not say anything, they would just be happy to see the other. *A shot of a young Cybersix first disguising herself as Adrian can be seen in the live-action series. References Gallery Comic Book of Beasts Adrian- bookofbeasts 1.png Adrian- bookofbeasts 3.png Adrian vomiting 1 - book of beasts.png|Adrian vomiting in the restroom due to early pregnancy. Covers Cybersix numero3 00.jpg Cybersixn23-the best revenge hatred.jpg|Adrian and Cybersix fighting. Cybersixn5-angels and the damned.jpg|Adrian and Michelle. Speciale1b.jpg Main Series Realadrian1.png|Cyber6 and the deceased Adrian Seidelman. Realadrian2.png|Adrian's ID. Realadrian3.png Realadrian5.png|Cyber6 decides to take Adrian's identity. Youngfakeadrian.png|Adrian arriving in Meridiana. Adrian-liveaction_colouredcomic.png|Coloured comic panel from the live-action series. Adrian outfitorigin.png|The origin of Cybersix's outfit. Adrian jealous.png|Adrian jealous. Adrian happy.png|Happy that Lucas is also jealous. Adrian blushing.png|Blushing at a picture Lori drew. Adrian meetingcybersix.png|Fabricated meeting between Cybersix and Adrian. Cybersix wearingglasses1.png|First look at Cybersix wearing glasses. Cybersix wearingglasses2.png|Silhouette of Cybersix still partly wearing Adrian's clothes. Adrianjump1.png Adrianjump2.png Adriansad.png|Upset after a fight with Lucas. Adrian taking off coat.png Live-Action Animated Character Model Sheet Adrian 01.png|Line art of Adrian Seidelman. Adrian 02.png|Adrian's profile. Adrian 03.png|Adrian. Adrian 04.png|Reference. Production Art Sketch Adrian.JPG|Art from the Production Bible. Production Art 6.png Production Art 10.png Production Art 11.png|A humourous scene. Production Art 21.png|The Eye episode. Production Art 23.png|Lori is Missing episode. Production Art 24.png|Blue Birds of Horror episode. TMS Sample Main Series data7 profilepic.png|Cybersix's brother. Adrian smiles.png Bridge 1.png Lucas jealous 1.png Lucas jealous 5.png Lucas jealous 7.png AdrianattheCafe.png|Adrian in the Opening Theme. Adrian and lori 2.png Adrian and julian 2.png AdrianandPrincipal.png|Adrian's first appearance in the animated series. AdrianReadingShakespeare.png|Adrian reading Shakespeare in class. LoriBlowsKisses.png|Lori blows kisses. Lucas jealous 2.png Lori'sLoveNote.png|A love note for Adrian. AdrianReadingOutside.png|Adrian reading outside. Lori'sGangcornersAdrian.png|Adrian is cornered by Lori's gang. LucasandAdrianFirstMeet.png|Lucas and Adrian's first meeting. LucasandAdrianEatTogether.png|Lucas and Adrian eat at the Café. Adrian'sApartment.png|Adrian's apartment. Adrian'sRegret.png|Adrian feels guilt. Adrian and lucas.png adrianSeidelman.png Bridge 2.png Bridge 3.png Lucas jealous 3.png Lucas jealous 4.png Lucas jealous 6.png Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Comic Series Category:Animated Series